I Miss You
by Fae the Queen
Summary: The two year anniversary of Elphaba's flight from the Emerald City has hit Glinda hard. But can a mysterious carving with a message inside cheer her up?


**AN: Here comes fic number 2. This one is based on Neil Diamond's "Hello Again". I really like it as a friendship song, and one of missing each other. Italics are either memory or what is written in a letter in this fic. Enjoy **

Disclaimer: yeah, I so totally own Wicked…right. In my dreams

Glinda the Good stormed into her rooms in the Emerald City Palace and chucked her diamond tiara at the wall in anger and frustration. "I seriously can't believe all these people are such idiots! She's not evil and she never was!" Glinda was coming back from a speech proclaiming to all of Oz that they were safe, the Witch was evil, yadda yadda yadda. She was sick of it. She flopped down on her bed as tears started to roll down her face.

"Oh Elphie, why couldn't I have found the strength to go with you? I miss you!" As she sobbed, a small wood carving on her vanity caught her attention. Frowning, Glinda walked over and picked it up and gave a small gasp when she recognized the style of carving. It was a small wooden broom that fit in the palm of her hand. She knew that if she twits the handle away from the head of the broom, there would be parchment inside. As she stared at it, hardly daring to believe she was holding it in her hands, her mind drifted back to the days at Shiz before Elphaba left.

_Glinda entered their dorm room to find small shavings of wood scattered across Elphaba's bed, and the green girl herself with a block of wood and a knife in her hand. "Elphie, what are you doing/ You'll hurt yourself!"_

"_Nonsense, Glinda. I have been carving for years. It's my escape. Here, look at this one, I finished it a few days ago." Glinda looked at the small carving of a broom in her hand, amazed at the detail on it. She swore she could count each individual bristle on the broom. _

"_Elphie, this is really good! But what is the purpose?"_

"_Simple. If you want to pass a message without another person seeing it, all you have to do is unscrew the handle from the head like so." Elphaba took the small carving and showed Glinda how to carefully unscrew the handle. Inside was a hollow place to put a piece of rolled up parchment._

Elphaba had taken that carving with her to the Emerald City when they were meeting the Wizard. It went with her when she defied gravity and Glinda had never seen it again. To see it now, meant that her best friend and the person she missed most had snuck into the palace and into her chambers to pass this message along.

Hands shaking, hardly daring to breathe, Glinda unscrewed the handle and pulled out the roll of parchment. Her legs gave out beneath her when she saw Elphaba's flowing script.

_Dear Glinda, _

_ Hello again my friend, hello. I am just writing to say hello and that I miss you. I couldn't sleep tonight, knowing that today was a hard day for you, being the two year mark of when I fled the Emerald City. It was incredibly hard for me too. I know that it will be late by the time you get this, but I couldn't wait. I miss you so much it hurts. I think about you and the good times we had all the time, when I am here alone, running and you are safe in the palace. I do not condemn you for your choice, I am just glad to know that you have a sturdy roof over your head. Maybe I am crazy to do this, but for once I am putting my heart above my head but we have been through it all together, the ups and downs. You were there when I defied gravity and you never judged or condemned, just supported me. You were the first person to love me despite my oddities and I love you in return. You are the sister to me that Nessarose never was, though she loves me and I love her. It's good to know you are my friend and I need you even though it never seemed like I did. It feels good to know you love me, and know that I love you and always will. Now you aren't here, and I just needed to let you know this. I am here for you always and forever in spirit, if not physically. So this is goodbye for now, unless you can find me in the gardens of the palace tonight._

_I love you always,_

_Elphaba_

Glinda read and re-read the letter and when she had assured herself that it was real, she drew a dark cloak from her closet and raced down to the palace gardens.

She had just passed the lavender bed when a dark figure stepped from behind a nearby tree, her dark, conical hat casting shadows over her face as she spoke.

"Hello my friend." With that she wrapped her arms around her best friend, whom she had not seen in two years.


End file.
